Lost
by spongebob
Summary: SM/HP Usagi gets lost in the halls of Hogwarts.
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

AN: I'm new at this so take it easy on me.  
  
**_LOST_**   
Chapter 1- A New Friend  
  
Usagi stumbled through the empty halls. She didn't know where she was.   
"Hello", said an unfamiliar voice," what are you doing here?"  
"Well, actually I don't know where I am. My name is Tsukino Usagi", she shyly replied.  
"Malfoy," the blonde boy replied. She could feel his (what color are his eyes?)eyes examining her, staring at her body, and it made her feel very uncomfortable.  
" So, Usagi, you don't know why you're here, hmm?"  
"No."  
" Not a _Harry Potter_ follower?"  
" Who?"  
Malfoy let out a suprised laugh.  
" You really don't know him? Never heard of him?" he grinned.  
"Could you o-negai explain? I'm so confused," she pouted.  
" O-negai?"  
"`Please`. You don't speak Japanese? Where are we? Who's Harry Potter? Where is Mamaru?"  
" Slow down, love. I don't know Japanese, we are in London, at Hogwarts, Harry Potter is an evil shrew, and I don't know who Moomooroo is. Sorry," he laughed.  
"Oh, gomen! I mean, sorry. I forgot you aren't from Tokyo, so you don't know my --," she hesitated, wonder how he would react to the fact she was engaged.   
" My........friend. My good friend, who is a girl. I was with her a second ago," she quickly lied.   
"Well, Usagi. Do you have a nick-name?"  
Usagi blushed.  
" You could call me Usa-san.........if you want."  
"What's it mean?"  
" Well.........it means your my friend."  
She blushed deeply.  
" Don't be shy, Usa-san. I'd love to be your friend."  
Usagi smiled. She felt as if she could trust him, though she wasn't sure why. She didn't even know him.   
" Well, might as well tuck you into my bed."  
Usagi frowned blushing. Malfoy noticed his mistake and blushed too.  
" I.....I mean just you. I'll sleep on the floor. Of course."  
"Hai, Malfoy-san."  
"Hai?"  
Usagi shook her head.` I've got to remember that he doesn't know Japanese!`  
"I mean......of course."  



	2. Forbidden Love

AN: All the main characters are 16, and in the last chapter I made a minor error. "San" should be "kun". Also, Malfoy is out of character on purpose.(YOU'LL SEE)

Usagi stretched. `Ah, this bed is so comfortable! Where am I?`, a voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"Usa-kun? Wakey wakey. Breakfast? I'm sure you're starving," Malfoy whispered. Usagi jumped up.

"Food? Where?" 

Malfoy laughed. "You've got to get dressed first!" Usagi's face reddened deeply.

"Here's a robe," he continued. 

"Thank you. In Japanese, thank you is 'arigato'." 

"Okay. Well, the bathroom is down the hall. I......well, follow a little red-headed boy to breakfast. He'll probably be with Potter, but ignore that. Just follow, don't talk to them. I'll meet you in breakfast, Usa-kun." He kissed her left cheek gently and slowly, then her right. "Please, don't talk to them," he breathed pleadingly into her ear. Then he left. Usagi stood, wondering why he hated this Potter boy so much. `Maybe Potter is more popular,` she thought, giggling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After her shower, Usagi set out to find the red-haired boy. It wasn't hard at all. But the brunette boy next to him nearly took her breath away. He had emerald eyes, and a strange little scar on his forehead. He was so cute, and he looked so innocent and sweet. She quickly walked over to introduce herself. 

"Hi!" she said a little too enthusiastically. "Umm.....hi. Do I know you?" he said. 

"No. I'm Tsuniko Usagi. From Tokyo." Her face was beet red. 

"Harry Potter." The words hit her like a slap in the face. 

"You're... you're Harry Potter?" 

"Yes, sadly. I hate being famous for something I can't even remember." 

"You're famous?" "Oh, yeah. You aren't from around here." 

" No, I'm not. You have the cutest accent!" She blushed. `You can't think those things, Usagi! You're engaged!` she thought. 

"Do you speak Japanese?" she asked. "Umm....of course!" he fibbed. 

"Really? Arigato, someone finally understands me!" 

"Yeah , I speak a lot of Japanese. My dad was Japanese." 

"Harry?" the red-head asked timidly. 

"Oh! Breakfast!" Usagi bolted then came back and, grabbing Potter, began to run again. Before entering the breakfast room, Potter asked Usagi to meet him secretly in front of the Slytherin hall. 

"Hai!" she agreed happily. By her tone, Potter was sure she meant okay. She felt as if she had a forbidden love.


	3. This is not really a chapter!

I just wanted to apologize for not updating in such along time but, well, I lost chapter 3. I know, awful isn't it? So you can expect a new chapter within the next month. Sorry, guys!


End file.
